Steph's Young Stud
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Stephanie McMahon/Randy Orton pairing done by request. Mostly smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a request I did for the Livejournal Community. Figured I might as well post it here too. Just a one shot but I left it open to continue if I get a demand for it.**_

_**

* * *

**_"We can't keep doing this Randy. You need to leave me alone. It's what's best for both of us" Stephanie McMahon said as she got up from the couch in her office and started dressing again. Somehow she'd let Randy talk her into sex yet again. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him, but could she resist him? No - could one breathe without air? She felt Randy come up behind her and wrap his arms around her from behind, placing a kiss on the back of her neck before he replied. "Don't you mean all of us Steph? Are you leaving someone out?" He laughed huskily, his breath dancing along her skin and making her shiver.  
"Shut up Randy I'm not going to talk about it with you so don't even try to bring it up. Just get the hell out of here before somebody sees you and we're both fucked" Stephanie said as she pushed Randy away and finished dressing.

Randy smiled as he watched the woman he loved with eyes burning with desire. It didn't matter that they had just slaked their desires only moments ago. He always wanted her. Would always want her. She was magnificent. A sexy, smart, sophisticated and confident female. Just one smell of her perfume in the air was enough to leave him hard for hours.  
"I'll leave for now, but this isn't over. You know it Steph. This thing between us, it'll never be over" Randy told her as he cupped her face in his hand. Her eyes stared daggers at him but he felt her hard nipples pressing against his chest so he ignored the look and leaned down to press a soft tender kiss against her lips that left her moaning as he broke away.

As Randy walked back to his locker room he remembered back to when their affair first started. For years there had always been sexual tension between them, but he was more focussed on climbing the ladder and she was newly married and the boss's daughter. Nothing happened until the night their current storyline began. The night she slapped him in her office on Raw.

He'd decided to play with fire that night. The tension between them had been flaring hotter ever since Steph came back to be General Manager once Adamle was fired. Just seeing Steph again, glowing with health after the recent birth of her second child made Randy realise his feelings for her had never gone away, only gotten stronger. And Randy wasn't a man to let a wedding ring stand in the way of what he wanted. And he wanted Stephanie like he'd never wanted a woman before.  
He flirted with her every chance he had from then on, and so when the time came for him to barge into her office asking if she was going to fire him and then get slapped by her he seized that opportunity to get in her face and look her deep in the eyes, to breathe in the intoxicating scent of her. And then when the camera's stopped rolling and it was just the two of them left in the office he made his move.

"You enjoyed that slap didn't you?" He asked her, rubbing his cheek. She'd hit a little harder than she should have.  
"Of course I did Randy you're a prick. Who wouldn't take the opportunity to slap you hard when they've got it" Steph said as she went to sit at her desk. "You can leave now" She said, picking up the phone to make a call.  
Randy took the phone out of her hand and ended the call and then turned the chair around so it was facing him.  
"You're always insulting me. You think I don't know why? I'm not an idiot Steph" Randy purred as he stood as close to the chair as he could and looked down at her irritated expression.  
Steph laughed "Oh really? So what's the reason? I can't wait to hear what crazy logic you've come up with"  
"You insult me because secretly you want me" Steph laughed and said "That's ridiculous"  
"Is it? Hear me out. Every time we're close and I'm being nice to you, you turn the conversation around into an insult or a put down about me. I feel the tension between us Steph. I see the way you look at me, hear the way your voice gets all breathless when you talk to me. You want me. You find me attractive, far more attractive than your wrinkly old husband and it scares you. But you can't stop wanting it. Can't deny to yourself that you want a young stud in your bed. That you want me, in your bed" Randy said, watching the way her eyes widened as his words hit home.  
"You've... you've got no idea what you're talking about. You're completely delusional. I hate you Randy. I think you're a sleazebag. Now get the fuck out of my office!" She yelled at him, standing up to yell it in his face.  
Randy just stood there and smiled. "You know how I know everything you just said was a lie Steph? Because your nipples under your shirt are rock hard. And I bet if I put my hand in you pants right now they'd be soaking wet. Do you want me to test my theory Steph?" Randy said huskily in her ear as he stood even closer to her so their chests almost touched.  
Steph shook her head, unable to speak. His words were true and having him say them aloud made her speechless and horny.  
Randy saw the moment she accepted the truth as her shoulders slumped and he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. The years of pent up sexual frustration culminating in a hot wet kiss that seem to last for hours. Steph's hands moved to run over Randy's naked chest and his moved to her hips to pull her close enough to feel his arousal. Now that Steph was finally giving in to her desires she was starving for Randy, desperate to feel him inside her and so she didn't stop him when he slid off her pants and underwear and lifted her onto the desk, his hands roaming her upper thighs leaving the skin warm and sensitised as he moved her legs further apart, pulled down his wrestling tights and slammed inside her.  
Steph cried out in extasy as Randy took her on her desk like a boss taking his secretary. It was so wrong. The door wasn't even locked. Anyone could walk in and find them together - even her father.  
"Oh god! Randy!" She moaned as he fucked her hard, his hands groping her ass to pull her more firmly onto his dick before moving to undo her top and bra and feast his eyes on the full globes of her bobbing breasts. Steph moaned wantonly as he licked and sucked her tender nipples into his mouth. He moaned with lust as her breast milk leaked out into his mouth. An unexpected surprise he should have anticipated with her having a newborn baby and all. Drunk on the victory of finally having Steph in his arms he started gloating. "God I knew you would be wet for me. I didn't even need to touch you" He laughed in her ear.  
Steph just moaned as a reply, too lost in the moment to be able to speak. Feeling himself coming almost to the brink of his release he decided he didn't want this to be over too soon, he didn't know when he would get the chance to have her again, but he would. He pulled out and ran to the door to lock it then walked back over to Steph who begged him not to stop.  
He lifted her off the desk and turned her around so her ass was in the air and her upper body was pressed against the desk. He ran his hands over her luscious ass and slapped it a few times. "Such a naughty girl. Fucking her employee. Naughty Stephie. Do you need to be punished?" He asked her.  
"Mmmm yes!" Steph moaned.  
Randy rammed into her once more from behind and she almost screamed it was so good.  
Randy noticed a picture of HHH on the desk and shoved it in Steph's face. "Look at you. You're such a slut, moaning and groaning for another man. Look at the picture of your husband while I'm fucking you. Are you enjoying being with your young stud Stephie? Enjoying being fucked by someone other than this wrinkly old man you call your husband"  
"Fuck you!" Steph sobbed, suddenly feeling slight remorse. "You can fuck me another time. This time I'm fucking you and it's soo good Steph. If I had time I'd fuck you all night" Randy moaned. He grabbed her breasts in his hands and squeezed the nipples as he slid out slow and then slammed into Steph hard. "Oh yes!" Steph moaned at the contrasting strokes.

Randy was in heaven. Steph felt so good around his dick. She was his woman, he knew that now. She might wear someone else's ring but she was his. His his his!  
"I'm going to make you have my baby Stephanie. I'm going to service you like a stallion services a mare and then I'm going to watch as you give birth to my baby and enjoy seeing the look on Paul's face when he realises his baby doesn't look anything like him!" Randy declared. "No!" Steph cried and tried to push him away.  
"Oh yes. It's going to happen. You're mine now Steph. All of this hot little body is mine" Randy growled. His and reached down to stroke over her clit and she came hard.  
Randy cried out "Yes! Steph!" as he felt her cumming and he emptied his seed into her fertile womb. "Ughnnn" He grunted as he ejaculated again and again. Inside her. Steph sobbed and tried to push him away but he just sighed as he finally came down from the high of his climax and then pressed a soft kiss to the middle of her back.  
"Next time you want to be fucked you know where to find me" Randy said, running his hand over the curve of her ass before he adjusted himself back into his pants and walked out.

Randy smiled fondly at the memory. Ever since then he'd been sneaking moments with Steph. Only two weeks ago he had taken her on the fire exit stairs, her moans echoing around the empty space. It had been incredible. And then there was the time he'd taken her in her hotel room only minutes before Paul was due to arrive. She was just lucky that he was late. Every time he made sure he came inside her and he knew that his seed had taken root. He had been able to tell the minute he'd walked into her office half an hour ago from the devastated look on her face. She was going to have a baby. His baby.  
And she was wrong if she thought he was going to give that up. He'd lied when he said he wanted Paul to raise his child. He had no intention of not claiming ownership. Of the child, and of Stephanie when the time came. But for now, he would let Stephanie stew, let her fret. Let her wonder what she was going to do when Paul found out. He wasn't scared of Paul.  
Perhaps he should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay decided to do another chapter of this story since the segments on Raw between these too are just providing too many story ideas :P**_

_**Hope you enjoy it. I don't know where it's going from here. I might wait and see what happens leading up to Wrestlemania before I write any more.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming!  
PS. for those that read my other stories there will soon be another chapter of heat of the moment, and I'm trying to work on something for Can I Take Your Order but I have major writer's block there. If you have any ideas for how that story should pan out feel free to PM me! I could use the help!**_

_**

* * *

**_Randy panted heavily, trying to regain his breath after the sprint to the carpark. Paul had obviously found out about the baby, because he'd become a total psycho going after him with that sledgehammer. Their segment was supposed to end with Randy and Legacy getting the upper hand after Paul dropped the Sledgehammer, but instead Paul had come out with an extra sledgehammer fooling them all, and then proceeded to chase them through the arena, out into the backstage area, all the way to the carpark.  
But luckily his getaway car had been ready to go since he had ordered his driver to be ready to go by the end of his segment.  
Smirking now that he was safe, at least for now, from the wrath of HHH he grabbed his carphone and called Stephanie, who was at home since the current storyline required her to be away for a while supposedly taking care of her brother and father.  
"Levesque residence Stephanie speaking" Stephanie answered.  
"Hey Stephie it's Randy"  
"Oh god Randy what are you doing calling? Paul knows about us!" Steph fretted.  
"Calm down baby I know. He just chased me through the building with a sledgehammer"  
"Look - this thing between us has to end okay? Paul is my husband and he's not prepared to give me up without a fight. I have my children to think about"  
"One of those children is MY child Stephanie, and I'm also not prepared to give you up without a fight. A fight to the death if need be. But you will be my woman Stephanie. And when a divorce is finalised then you will be my wife"  
"You can't just say that Randy I have to give consent and I have no interest in marrying you. This was just a fling - a mistake. I love my husband"  
"I know you don't mean what you're saying just now" Randy responded "So I'm going to ignore it, because we both know this is more than just a fling. This is destiny. I have to lay low for a while but baby - I'll come see you as soon as I can" Randy purred.  
"Randy..." Steph began with frustration.  
"Goodnight sweetheart. Take good care of our baby" Randy said before he hung up the phone.  
"Holy shit boss why didn't you tell us about you and Steph?" Cody spoke up, both himself and Ted overhearing the conversation with shock.  
"Because you didn't need to know about it. But guys, it looks like we're in for a fight here with Paul. Lay low for the week, and I'll call you sometime with a plan. It's time to show Paul just who he's messing with" Randy declared.

* * *

  
And so the next Monday on Raw HHH again appeared in the ring when Randy called him out. Their segment went according to script until Randy called out to Paul telling him how he could still smell the scent of his wife and how soft her skin was.  
He laughed to see the look on Paul's face knowing he was losing control. But other than telling him he was going to break his neck Paul did nothing.  
And so Randy continued making his plans for a counter-attack. On Friday at Smackdown HHH was having a match with Umaga. The plan was for the three of them to interrupt the match and beat the shit out of Paul. And so they did. Randy enjoyed seeing how Paul fought as hard as he could, but he was no match for Randy and Legacy. 3 on 1 was always going to win in the end. He looked at Paul lying there, a slobbering quivering mess and leaned down telling him "Stephanie is mine Paul. It would be wise for you to give her up without a fight. You don't know what I'm capable of" Randy's eyes glowed with victory as Paul passed out.  
While Paul was taken to hospital Randy went straight to Stephanie's hotel room since this week she had travelled with her husband. Randy managed to gain a key to her room and slipped in while she was sleeping soundly, yet to hear of her husband's beating.  
He looked down at her, eyes roaming her perfect form possessively. His eyes moved to her swelling belly where his child rested within her and he glowed with pride. His child. His woman. Paul didn't deserve such perfection. But for Randy she was the ideal mate.  
He knelt on the bed and leaned over to kiss her brow and she woke, gasping with fear when she saw it was Randy above her and not Paul.  
"Randy! Oh my god what are you doing here? Paul's going to be here any moment"  
"Wouldn't be the first time I took you when he's due to show up would it? But I've got news for you. Your husband is in the hospital. I put him there. I beat him down for being foolish enough for thinking he could keep you!" Randy crooned as if she should be pleased by the news.  
"Oh god! I've got to get to the hospital"  
"You don't need to go anywhere Stephanie. In fact what you need to do is strip out of those clothes and get naked on this bed" Randy growled.  
Stephanie slapped Randy "Fuck you!" She yelled.  
"Oh you will be fucking me soon, and loving every minute of it my love" Randy vowed before he grabbed her head in his hands and stole a kiss, bruising her lips as he crushed hers to his own. "Mmm so sweet" Randy murmured as he licked her bottom lip and then as her mouth opened to protest his tongue swept into her mouth, leaving her moaning his name as he withdrew. "That's right baby it's me. You want me now don't you?" He coaxed, covering her lips with soft fluttering kisses. "Mmm oh yes" Steph admitted reluctantly.  
Randy grinned in victory as he slid her shirt from her body, her bra quickly following. His lips dipped down to the valley between her breasts to lathe her skin and inhale her sweet flowery scent and he groaned with need. "Oh Steph...you're like a drug invading all my senses" Randy whispered before he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Stephanie moaned and clasped Randy to her breast, wanting more of the incredible sensation. "MMm so good baby" Randy groaned. His hands moved down to her waist and unzipped and slid off her skirt and panties with her help until she was gloriously naked. "You're so beautiful" Randy said with awe as he admired her. "Please Randy I can't wait" Steph whimpered and shifted restlessly on the bed.  
Randy's gaze burned hotter before he moved to the side of the bed to remove his shirt and pants. "Neither can I baby it's been too long" He replied.  
He moved back onto the bed and took Stephanie into his arms, kissing her fiercely. He wrapped her hair around one hand to hold her to him, and the other hand skimmed her waist before grasping her leg and pulling it over his body. He ran his hand up and down her thigh as his kisses became more intense, his tongue plunging into her mouth time and again to taste her. Steph's hands gripped Randy's shoulders before sliding down his back and she moaned, rubbing herself wantonly against him.  
Unable to wait a moment longer to take her he rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her thighs. She wrapped them around him and pulled him down for another kiss. As he slid inside her they both gasped and Randy closed his eyes in rapture at the feel of her wrapped around him. He heard her cries of passion as he started to thrust within her, quickly gaining a rhythm that had them both writhing in ecstasy. Randy's lips moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulder, raining kisses along her smooth skin as his thrusts got harder and faster. Steph clung to Randy tightly and emitted a long, wail of pleasure as she reached her climax. Randy gasped and followed her, groaning as he came, flooding her with his essence. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled to the side, dragging her with him so that she ended up draped over him.  
He kissed her one more time and Steph lay there silently in guilt wondering how she could have let this happen again. She felt his hand trail down to rest on her growing belly and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Stephanie" Randy said softly and Steph gasped. He loved her? She hadn't been prepared for that.  
"Come on Steph I know you love me too. Say the words. I need to hear them even though I feel it every time we make love" Randy said a little vulnerably.  
Stephanie sat up "Randy... I told you this was just a fling. I don't know why but you seem to be able to talk me into bed again and again. But there's only one man I love and that's my husband. It's just lust with you" She told him.  
Randy's eyes narrowed with anger "You're lying. And even if you're not it doesn't matter. You still belong to me. You're still my woman. And it's only a matter of time before your feelings turn into love"  
"I have to go to the hospital" Steph said, finally getting up.  
Randy pulled her back down "I told you you're not going to the hospital. There's no reason for you to go there." Randy growled.  
"Try to stop me Randy and you'll rue the day" Stephanie warned.  
"I won't need to try. I guarantee you'll stay here by choice" Randy vowed.  
"Oh yeah? How do you plan to get me to do that?" She retorted.  
"Like this" Randy said, pulling her into his arms to kiss her punishingly.  
She tried to break free of his hold but when his hands moved to cover her ass and pull her against his erection she whimpered as the will to leave vanished and only the need to have him inside her once again remained.  
20 minutes later she was screaming his name as he fucked her from behind on the bed doggy style. All thoughts of Paul forgotten.

* * *

Paul lay in the hospital bed pushing away one of the nurses who was about to give him an injection for the pain "I'm fine" he said gruffly. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to remember every ache in his body that was caused by Randy Orton because soon he was going to be making Randy feel that pain. But Paul's pain wasn't only physical. No, It was much deeper than that. He was filled with the pain of Stephanie's betrayal. The knowledge that she was having another man's child was almost too much for him to bare.  
He knew most people thought he had married Steph for the power of such a position, and he allowed people to think what they would because HE knew the truth. He knew that it had been love of Stephanie and love alone that had made his decision. He'd had no interest in the billion dollar princess until they had a storyline together. He'd had the chance to get to know her backstage then, and from the moment of their first kiss he'd known she was the one. Every time he saw her he felt like he was the luckiest guy alive. Or he did - until Randy destroyed all his happiness. How could Steph cheat on him? They had two beautiful children together. They had been so happy. He still couldn't understand it. He had thought she loved him just as deeply.  
Although he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time they weren't Steph, could never compare to her so he'd never been tempted to stray. Why would she? Didn't he give her everything he could? Satisfy her in bed? He'd never felt so hurt as he had the moment she told him about the baby. He had felt like he wanted to die right then and there.  
But then he had seen the regret in Stephanie's eyes and heard her vow that she loved him and had never meant for this to happen and he knew he would fight for her. Even if it meant raising that son of a bitch's child as his own. He would do it because it was a part of his beloved Stephanie, and because life without Stephanie was no life at all.  
He lay there wondering if Stephanie would even come and visit him in the hospital, and trying not to envision his wife and Randy screwing while he lay here bruised and broken but knowing that's probably what was going down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm baaack! Luckily I got a bit of writing done while I was away, so here's the next chapter of Steph's Young Stud for you. Yes I was inspired muchly by the kiss Randy gave Steph this week :D**_

_**

* * *

**_After asserting his dominance over Stephanie so successfully Randy strutted around for days knowing she was completely under his spell, and that it was only a matter of time before he could call her his wife.

Vince had been pissed at him beating up HHH, but let him off lightly since it was generating great ratings. He forced him to take a week off to lay low as if that was some kind of punishment. Randy used the time wisely to start preparing the house for his child's birth by hiring an interior decorator to restyle his house to be a more child friendly environment, and to set up one of his spare rooms as a nursery. He enjoyed looking into the room and seeing the baby's cot and other items that were being collected, anticipating the day when he held his child in his arms.

While the decorator did her thing Randy treated himself to his usual perks – a soak in the hot tub, a full body massage by his personal masseuse and fine cuisine cooked by his personal chef.  
He sat back in his living room watching Raw to check up on his legacy boys – make sure they were keeping out of trouble. He was surprised to find they had been put in the main even match against HHH and cursed Vince for making him stay at home so he couldn't be there to join in the beat down those two were sure to give the older man.  
When the doorbell rang he was distracted by the TV and went to answer it without thinking as he wondered why Paul hadn't come out to the ring yet. But when he opened the door and found Paul standing there with a sledgehammer he got his answer. "Oh fuck!" He shouted and then ran through the house, quickly hiding himself in the panic room inside his utility closet.  
He watched on the monitors as Paul roamed the house looking for him and cursing his name, waiting for just the right moment to jump out and give Paul another beating. But first… He picked up the phone, dialling 911 and reporting the "break in", smiling with malice as the operator told him help was on the way.  
He turned back to the monitor and saw Paul was finally heading in his direction and snuck out of the closet to hide in the lounge room, waiting patiently for Paul to reach him.  
When Paul walked in he ambushed him from behind, raining punches over his back before getting thrown onto the couch and receiving a beating of his own. He panicked when he realised Paul was gaining the upper hand, his hatred of Randy giving him extra strength.  
Paul picked Randy up and threw him out the lounge room window as he heard the cops arriving. "You coward! You couldn't even keep the fucking cops out of this!" Paul growled.

He knew he was going to jail, but he wasn't going there without making sure he left Randy hurting. He continued to rain down punches to his face and chest before two officers pulled him away. "Stephanie is MY wife! Keep your filthy hands off her!" Paul shouted as he was dragged to the police car.  
"She may be your wife right now, but she WILL be mine. She's my lover and she's having my child. How much clearer do I need to make it before you realise she belongs to me now!" Randy replied, laughing as Paul was driven away before one of the officers asked him for a statement. The power was in his hands now.

Paul sat in that cell for half an hour after making a call to Vince to get Shane to come bail him out. He had kept the truth from Vince and Shane as long as he could but now, after ending up in jail he'd had to reveal Stephanie's affair. He promised Vince that he was not giving Steph up and that he would fight to keep her away from Randy but Vince said that the matter was out of his hands, and that the ball was in Randy's court. He had assaulted Randy in his own home and Randy was free to press charges. Luckily for him for some reason Randy had chosen not to go down that road, but Paul knew it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart. There had to be a reason.

When he got home Steph ran to him, still holding their newborn daughter Murphy in her arms. "Oh my god Paul what were you doing going to Randy's home like that. When I heard you were in jail…" "You what? Thought maybe I'd be out of the road so you could leave me for Randy?" Paul asked coldly.  
A tear fell from Stephanie's eye. "No…I was worried about you"  
"And Randy too"  
"Please Paul stop this… I'll stay away from Randy. I told you the affair was over. I love you and want to be with you" Stephanie said, taking Paul into her arms.  
"I wish I could believe that but you make it hard. Especially when you don't even bother to visit me in the hospital after him and his lackeys beat me up" Paul growled, pushing past Stephanie into the house.

"Daddy!" Cried their firstborn daughter Aurora as she ran to him.  
"Heeey munchkin!" Paul boomed as he picked up his daughter and lifted her high in the air so she giggled.  
"I've missed you" she said sweetly and Paul rubbed his nose against her own before giving her a kiss. "And I've missed you baby girl. Isn't it way past your bed time young lady?" He asked, looking up at the clock.  
"I was about to put her to bed but then Murphy started crying and I lost track of time.." Steph explained as she came up behind him.  
"Well come on then munchkin let's get you tucked in!" Paul replied, tickling Aurora before carrying her up to bed.

Steph kissed Murphy's brow and closed her eyes, fighting tears. She'd had things so perfect. Why oh why did she ever screw it all up by getting involved with Randy? There'd always been an attraction there that she'd never been able to fully ignore. But she was so disgusted with herself for giving in to it. Randy had charmed her well and truly until she was in too deep to get out. And now here she was, pregnant with her husband and lover tearing each other apart. She could see how deeply she'd hurt Paul and wished she could take it back. He didn't deserve to be betrayed like this. She'd do anything to go back in time. But all she could do was try her best to show Paul that she could be faithful and that it was him she loved.

Finally the baby stopped fretting and Steph took her up to her room to put her to bed for the night and then walked into the bedroom to find Paul sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers. He looked up as she walked in and then looked away.  
Steph burst into tears and went to Paul, gathering him close so his head rested against her breasts. "I'm sorry Paul. I'm so sorry" she sobbed. Paul just held her, his eyes closed as he savoured the feel of her against him. "I love you Steph. I just don't understand where I went wrong. Was I not giving you what you needed somehow? Am I on the road too much?" Paul murmured against her shirt as she held him.  
"No! No. It wasn't anything you did alright? You've been the best husband and father anyone could want. It's my fault… I let Randy seduce me. I'm weak. I couldn't resist him and I'm still asking myself why every day. Why would I risk losing everything I hold dear for a moment with him? I don't know why I did it" Steph explained.  
"Promise me that it's over between you two." Paul begged her as he looked up into her eyes.  
"I promise you it's over. But the baby…"  
"I know it's a slim chance since I was using protection, but there's still a chance the baby could be mine. It doesn't matter who's the biological father anyway because I'm still going to raise this baby as my own" Paul vowed.  
"I love you so much Paul. I can never take back what I've done but I'll do all I can to make it up to you I promise" Steph said before Paul took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Steph and Paul concocted a plan for next weeks raw. It was time to start taking out Randy's backup one by one to avoid further 3 on 1 encounters. And so Stephanie scheduled a match between Paul and Cody Rhodes. She watched on the monitors as everything went according to plan. Cody was locked in the steel cage with Paul and Randy and Ted were unable to get to him. After beating him up with the sledgehammer they knew Cody wouldn't be bothering them any time soon. Paul walked over to the side of the cage where Randy stood looking on with the promise in his eyes of retribution. "Stephanie is staying with me Randy. She's not going to see you any more. You need to just give up and walk away because if you don't – I'll make your life a living hell," Paul vowed as he stared Randy down.

"You can say whatever you want Paul but I'm never giving Stephanie up. You should know just as well as I do how special she is. She's the mother of my child Paul. She's MINE"  
"She's also the mother of my children. 2 of them. And you seen to forget there's still a chance the third one is mine too. Don't be so sure…" "Oh I'm sure Paul. I made very sure your wife was fertile when I slept with her. It's my baby. She knows it, I know it and you know it but you're just in denial" Randy interrupted.  
"Leave Stephanie alone" Paul growled possessively.  
Randy just walked off, more determined than ever that Stephanie would be his.

* * *

Later that week Randy threw down his phone in a fit of rage as he paced his hotel room. Stephanie wasn't taking his calls and he was desperate for the sight of her. He didn't know where she was otherwise he would just turn up there, but it seemed Paul had taken her into hiding. He wanted to tear HHH apart for keeping her away from him, away from the sight of her growing belly. His child growing within her.  
He needed her. He needed to be inside her hearing her scream his name. Just the thought of it and he was hard, throbbing with desire.  
He paced the room like a caged tiger. There had to be a way to find out where she was.

Luck it would seem was on his side when he slipped out of the hotel later that night. He thought he would go out and drive around some of the more expensive hotels in the odd chance Paul was too sure of his ability to protect her to bother with somewhere less obvious. And just as he was about to give up he spotted Paul walking into the last hotel on his list. He quickly parked his car and ran into the hotel, stalking his prey. He watched as HHH got in the elevator and took note of the floor he got off on, quickly following in the next available elevator. He saw Paul disappear around the corner and followed. When he saw Steph standing in the doorway of his hotel room to greet him his heart beat faster. He blocked out the sight of them kissing but not the sight of his beautiful beloved. The way her eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband, the way she smiled. He pretended it was him she was smiling at.

Now knowing the room number he left the hotel. There was a staff meeting in 2 hours that he knew Paul had to be at. That was the perfect time for him to strike.  
Once again Randy charmed himself into a key card and hurried up to Steph's room 2 hours later. When he opened the door he found Stephanie asleep on the bed, the baby in a portable cot beside the bed. He walked over to the cot and looked down at the sleeping child thinking someday soon that his baby would be lying there. Finally he got on the bed and climbed over on top of Stephanie, kissing her neck as he breathed in the scent of her skin.  
She moaned beneath him and shifted in her sleep. He smiled. She was so beautiful. And his. All his. Mind, body and soul. He kissed her and finally she woke, gasping when she realised it was Randy on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing here Randy?" she asked with fear.  
"I needed to see you. I've missed you so much sweetheart" Randy said softly as he cupped her head in his hands.  
"Randy no! Get off me! It's over between us. I don't ever want to see you again!" Steph snapped.  
Randy slapped her face and she cried out.  
"Don't lie to me Steph. I know you love me. Stop playing games with my affections. I won't stand for it"  
"I'm not playing games. I've told you a thousand times that this was just sex to me, and now it's over. I won't let you ruin my relationship with Paul"  
"It's already ruined. That baby in your belly ruined any chance you had with Paul. And you can't deny that you let me impregnate you - that you wanted it. You wanted to have a baby with a real man" Randy crooned as his lips meandered slowly down over Steph's lips to her neck and then down to the valley between her breasts.  
Steph was trapped under the covers and fought valiantly to get free. "Randy baby or no baby we're through. Now get the hell out of here!" She yelled.  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Randy yelled back and then he kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips muffled Steph's scream and she tried to move her head to get away.

Finally she realised he was too determined and the best way to get rid of him was to knock him out and get Paul to come back for him.  
She played along, moaning and running her hands down his back. "Oh Steph.. I knew you didn't mean it" Randy groaned. "What we've got it too special to throw away baby" He purred against her lips.  
"Mmm Randy I need you. Let me go so I can take off my clothes" Stephanie said huskily.  
Randy stood up and let Steph get out of the bed and Steph started to unbutton her shirt. "Yeah that's it baby undress for me" Randy said, his eyes flaring with lust as he watched her, mesmerised.

Steph saw her moment and struck, kneeing Randy in the balls as hard as she could, catching Randy off guard. He fell to the floor clutching his groin and Steph quickly grabbed the lamp off the bedside table and struck Randy in the head, knocking him unconscious.

She grabbed her phone with sweaty, shaking hands and dialled Paul's number, whispering for him to pick up.  
"You okay baby?" Paul asked as he answered.  
"Randy's here. He wouldn't leave.. I had to knock him out. Please hurry" Steph said in a rush.  
"I'll be right there baby. Tie him up with some of my tie's or something" Paul suggested.  
"Okay" Steph replied and then hung up. She grabbed some ties out of Paul's suitcase and made quick work of tying the legend killer up.

About 10 minutes later Randy woke up and realised he was bound and lying on the fall. He looked up to find Steph standing there shaking with fear.  
"Oh that's right baby you should be scared after what you've done! Be a good girl and let me go. I don't want to hurt you Stephie" Randy warned.  
Steph shook her head. "No Randy. Paul's going to be here in a minute and then he's going to deal with you. This relationship is over and it would be best for everyone involved if you just accepted that"  
"It's not over. It's never going to be over between us. I told you that. You know you'll never stop wanting me. What's between us is more than just sex. It's electric every time we come together and you know it." Randy claimed, his words having more of an affect on her than she wanted to admit. She shuddered and shook her head in denial.  
"You're wet for me. I know it. Hot for me, your lover. Your stud. Remember how got it felt when I was inside you, when I planted my seed Steph? Untie me Steph and you can feel that again right now" Randy said as he stared into Steph's eyes.  
"No!" Steph shouted, panting with lust.  
"I'm so hard for you I could come just looking at you Steph. Come on baby you know you want me inside you" Randy continued to taunt her until she roared with anger and kicked him in the ribs.  
"BITCH!" He yelled. The shouting woke the baby and she started to wail.

Paul walked through the door hearing Randy's insult and he quickly stood above Randy and shouted in his face "Don't you dare call my wife a bitch."  
"I'll call her whatever I want to call her. You should hear the things I call her in bed that make her scream my name" Randy replied before spitting in Paul's face.  
Paul punched him in the gut and then lifted him off the floor. "Listen to me you little punk. Stay the fuck away from my wife, stay the fuck away from me because if you don't you're going to regret it. Don't forget who it is you're dealing with here. We're McMahons. Remember that," Paul growled in Randy's face before he untied him and pushed him out the door.  
Randy pounded on the door. "Stephanie! Stephanie! This isn't over! You know it isn't! I'm not going to give you up without a fight!" He shouted.  
"Thank you for coming as soon as you could" Steph cried as she clutched Paul too her for a moment. "I promised you I would." Paul replied before releasing her so she could go to the baby and comfort her.

Randy walked away in a fiery rage. Paul would pay for this. So would Stephanie. He couldn't have his woman thinking she could knock him out and get away with it. He sped down the busy streets as he drove away, plotting his revenge in his head.

* * *

The next week on Raw he was scheduled in a match with Paul alone with Ted Dibiasi. What Paul didn't know was that Cody wasn't as hurt as Paul thought he was. Oh no, he was doing just fine and he was ready to get his revenge on Paul for his attack the week before and more than eager to get in on Randy's plan.  
They had Cody hide under the ring, knowing Paul had hidden his sledgehammer there and that he would go for it at some point during the match. And when he did out came Cody instead. With the odds now 3 on 1 it wasn't long before they gained the upper hand and soon had Paul handcuffed to the ring so they could beat him at will.

Paul was never one to give up no matter the odds and when he was fighting for his wife it wasn't a fight he could afford to lose. He held his own against the three, even though they were slowly wearing him down. But then Randy said he wasn't going to stop unless Stephanie came out and Paul panicked. No. Not his wife. He couldn't bare for her to be hurt. He could deal with anything these three dished out but that.  
He prayed she wouldn't come out but she did, running down the ramp towards them with tears in her eyes as she begged Randy to stop when he went to hit Paul with the sledgehammer.

If she had to give herself up to Randy for her husband's safety then she would do it. Paul saw the determination in Steph's eyes and shouted for her to stay away from them. But she stepped up to the ring and was soon surrounded by Legacy.  
Paul watched with agony as Randy slammed his wife down onto the mat in a modified RKO after dragging her through the ropes. But Randy's actions didn't end there. Paul ignored the pain in his wrist and fought to free himself like a mad man as Randy had the nerve to kneel down and kiss his wife right in front of him. He saw red, his rage reaching boiling point as he fought to get to Stephanie.  
His eyes promised Randy would pay dearly for his actions, but Randy smirked and walked away, leaving Paul defeated in the corner of the ring, helpless to defend or comfort his unconscious wife as she lay there so close but too far away.

Eventually they were freed, but that night Paul couldn't bare to look at Stephanie after she regained consciousness. He was a failure. He hadn't been able to protect his wife from harm and it was tearing him up inside.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**This is it! Last chapter of this story. I am trying to finish up all the stories I can so I can just focus on one story at a time again.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for all the lovely reviews!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Vince and Shane had seen what happened and were furious. Randy had gone too far and they were eager to get involved. Paul knew he had to prove himself as a protector after being unable to stop Randy from hurting Stephanie and so he was keen for the three of them to take Randy out.

They did it on Raw the next week, Randy trying to protect himself with bodyguards and his two cronies but Vince, Shane and Paul ploughed through them all and were soon attacking Randy, Ted and Cody. "If you ever touch Stephanie or come near her again I will kill you. And now we have the footage of you giving her a DDT so we'll make sure we use it to make sure you never ever see your child either!" Paul whispered in Randy's ear as he beat him to a bloody pulp.

As Randy lay there he knew his chance for a happy life with Steph was gone…. And madness finally took over.

If he couldn't have her then neither would Paul. He would make sure of that.  


* * *

Stephanie was working late in her office when Paul came to the door. "Babe everyone's gone home for the day. Time to call it a night" he said from the doorway. Steph stood and rubbed her back "Yeah I guess you're right. This paperwork can wait. Alright just give me a moment and I'll meet you in the hallway."

Paul disappeared into the semi-dark hallway and all was quiet once more until Steph thought she heard a scuffling sound and looked towards the doorway to find Randy standing there with a cold smile. "Hey Stephie honey. I've missed you" he said in a sing-song voice as he entered the room with a baseball bat smeared with blood. She gasped realising he had knocked Paul out and quickly grabbed the phone to dial 911. Randy grabbed the phone from her and ripped it out of the wall and then, grabbing Stephanie, tied her hands and gagged her as she struggled to fight him off.

"Be quiet or I'll knock you out. Understood?" Randy hissed in her ear. She quickly nodded her head realising her best chance of escape was to stay conscious.

As they stepped around Paul's unconscious body Steph saw the bloody beating he'd received and the blood pouring out of his head and panicked thinking he was dead but Randy pulled her away before she could check. She sobbed into her gag as Randy led her away, throwing her into the back of a car before driving off.

As he drove Steph struggled with her bonds and finally managed to get the gag off her mouth. "You bastard! I'm going to make sure you go away for a long long time Randy"

"You can try baby but you're not going to be given the chance" Randy replied.

"What are you going to do?" Steph asked shakily.

Randy just smiled evilly and Steph shivered. "Randy please for the baby's sake just turn the car around and take me back to the hotel"

"I can't do that Steph. You took that choice away from me when you decided to keep me from being a part of the baby's life" Randy replied with a shake of his head.

Finally they came to their destination and Steph looked out the window to see they were at a cemetery and cried out with fear.

Randy laughed at her, enjoying the look of terror on her face. "What are you going to do Randy?" she asked again.

"You'll see" He replied "You'll see"

* * *

Paul woke with a groan and a massive headache. He touched his pounding head to find it sticky with blood and groaned again. What had happened? He remembered asking Steph to finish up and then walking into the hallway and then… nothing.

His phone vibrated and he pushed a shaking hand into his leather jacket to pull it out. It was an unknown number and he went to hit ignore, but then something compelled him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ah so you _are_ awake. I was starting to wonder if I'd hit you too hard" Randy voice boomed over the phone.

He could hear Steph screaming in the background and stood up fast. "Steph!"

"She's safe with me for now Paul, but not for long. If you want to see her again I suggest you make your way to the cemetery outside of town as fast as you can. Don't be stupid enough to call the cops Paul. It'll be a fatal mistake. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes" Paul replied, terrified for Steph's safety.

The phone went dead and Paul glanced back into the office to see signs of a struggle. So it was true. Randy had Stephanie. But what were his plans? Something about Randy's voice had sounded off on the phone… like he'd finally cracked or something.

Paul stumbled down the hallway, still dizzy from his blow to the head before reaching his hummer. He knew he was in no condition to drive but what choice did he have? He just hoped to god he could get to the cemetery in time.  


* * *

Randy didn't speak to Steph, just left her bound and on the ground near an open grave complete with dirt pile and shovel at the ready and Steph sobbed knowing that unless luck went their way that she was going to be in that grave very soon. The thought of never seeing her daughters or her husband again bringing her to tears.

"Stop that blubbering Stephanie. It doesn't become you. The Steph I know is strong and confident" Randy said from his seat on a gravestone beside her. He had a gun in his hand and was keeping a lookout as he waited for Paul's arrival.

"Please Randy let me go. Why are you doing this?" She cried again.

"Why am I doing this Steph? Why? You should know! You're the reason! This is all your fault! All I ever wanted was to love you Steph, to be a father to our child. You led me on, made me think you loved me, that you loved me the way I love you. But no – you had to lie to yourself, had to feel ashamed of the beautiful bond we had and choose Paul over me. Chose to make it so I couldn't see my child and be a part of your lives. Had to let your husband humiliate me on national television! So I made a choice sweet Steph. If I can't have you then nobody will!" Randy yelled at her as he stood above her. As he yelled 'nobody will' he kicked her so hard in the belly that Steph screamed out in agony and knew she was going to lose the baby.

Paul arrived just in time to watch Randy kick his wife and went running towards them. Randy backed away with his hands to his face in shock at what he'd just done as he watch blood start to seep from Steph onto the cold grass. "No. No! Look what you made me do! Look what you made me do you bitch!" Randy screamed.

"I just wanted to love you Steph. Why didn't you love me too?" He said with sudden tears in his eyes. He looked up and saw Paul running towards him and made a decision. He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger and Steph screamed as his body slumped down beside her.

Paul gathered her in his arms and quickly drew her away from the body so she couldn't see it. "I'm losing the… baby" She gasped, clinging to Paul's arms tightly as pain engulfed her.

"I know Steph I'm so sorry. I'm calling an ambulance right now. Randy can't hurt us anymore. You're safe now"

Paul was thankful when Steph passed out and missed the interrogation from the police that followed. He made his way to the hospital to see her as soon as he was free to go. The footage from the security camera's at the office had all backed up their story that Randy had abducted Steph and evidence at the scene showed Randy had committed suicide.

Nobody could believe Randy had lost it so completely, but it was revealed that he really did had a mental disorder and so when Steph ended their affair it finally sent him over the edge.

The police told him it looked as if Randy's original plan had been to kill Stephanie in front of him and bury her in the open grave, but when he'd killed his unborn child he couldn't handle what he'd done and had instead killed himself.

Paul had grown to love the child. It didn't matter if it was Randy's or not. It was just an innocent baby, Steph's baby. But if he had to choose between the unborn child and Stephanie he couldn't help but be thankful that Stephanie had been the one saved.

In the months that followed it was hard for them both to get over what had happened, but their love for each other grew even stronger and it was with joy that 6 months later Stephanie found she was pregnant again. Their son Hunter Randall Levesque was born 8 ½ months later - a name that was controversial to say the least, but finally gave Stephanie and Paul the closure they needed.

THE END


End file.
